


release

by tzvkki



Series: ten words. ten stories. [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Break Up, M/M, Oops, Sad, Sad Ending, always love some good iwaoi angst, idk how to write, ily tay mwah, iwaoi - Freeform, kind of a vent fic but most of my writings are, lowercase on purpose, probably the shortest fic i'll write, short fic, tryna make an impact with just a few words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:46:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24286849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tzvkki/pseuds/tzvkki
Summary: iwaizumi can't keep up the act anymore.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Series: ten words. ten stories. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1753249
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	release

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nottay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nottay/gifts).



it was probably the hardest thing i had ever done.

the tears in your eyes threatening to pour out almost made me want to tell you that i was joking. that i didn't really want to break up. that it was all just fun and games.

but it wouldn't have been right. i couldn't keep pretending to love you. it was only hurting you.

_"iwa-chan…"_

"i'm sorry, oikawa. i have to let you go…"

and with that, i turned around and never looked back.

you gave me all your love, and the only thing i could do in return was release you back out into the wild.


End file.
